The interplay of biology and behavior, and interactions between specific serovars, reservoir hosts, humans and the physical environment contributes to the transmission of Salmonella from non-food sources. The overall objective of this application is to establish the link between the environment and sporadic cases of salmonellosis. The central hypothesis is that unique environmental and ecological composition of a geographic region selects specific S. enterica serovars and influences human disease pattern(s). The following specific aims will be pursued: 1) compare Salmonella prevalence and serovar distribution in wildlife and the environment in distinct watersheds, and 2) identify the ecological/environmental parameters affecting the presence of specific serovars and strains among wildlife, waters and humans. The novel notion that landscape, land-use, demographics, and geography drive biogeographical patterns in Salmonella prevalence, serovar distribution and incidence of human cases will be explored through the examination of key watersheds for Salmonella carriage in wildlife, loading in surface waters, incidence of clinical human and animal disease and comparison of isolates between sources. This work will elucidate important ecological factors responsible for patterns in Salmonella serovar distribution and human disease, while providing an innovative approach to help understand the role of the environment in human enteric disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Despite continued efforts to reduce rates of Salmonella infection in the U.S., incidence remains much higher (16.2 cases/100,000) than the goal of 6.8 set for 2010 and certain regions of the country are disproportionately affected. This project aims to examine the unique environmental and ecological composition of a geographic region selects specific Salmonella enterica serovars and influences human disease patterns. This work will elucidate important ecological factors responsible for patterns in Salmonella serovar distribution and human disease, while providing an innovative approach to help understand the role of the environment in human enteric disease.